Last Scene
by hirobamee
Summary: Sebuah curhatan dari seorang 'aku' dengan penyesalannya. "Hei, kuharap setelah kalian membaca curhatanku ini kalian tak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti yang aku perbuat! Lindungilah orang yang kau cintai agar kejadian yang kualami sekarang tak menimpa kalian!"—Kurapika (Tidak mengikuti alur plot HxH)


WARNING!

1\. Tidak sesuai EYD

2\. Mungkin ada yang typo.

3\. Feel nya kurang dapet hmph

4\. Mungkin juga ada yang kurang spasi.

5\. Bad! Summary (Eike tyda bisa buat summary hmph)

HAPPY READING~

—

 _Air Mataku tak dapat berhenti_

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

 _Cahaya musim semi terlihat sama seperti di hari itu._

 _Hei….aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu._

—

"Berdiri!"

" _Sensei,_ terima kasih atas pelajaran hari ini."

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati saat dalam perjalanan pulang" Ku ulaskan sebuah senyuman pada murid-muridku. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengambil tas mereka dan beranjak pergi sampai akhirnya hanya aku satu-satunya yang masih tinggal di ruang kelas. Setelah semua muridku pergi, aku mulai bergerak merapihkan buku-buku materiku hari ini.

Ah, lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Aku adalah Kurapika, pekerjaanku adalah guru sejarah di sekolah Nagao. Sekolah Nagao berdiri di kota Kita-ku, Osaka. Aku memilih menjadi guru disini karena jaraknya yang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen dimana aku tinggal. Terlebih lagi, aku adalah salah satu alumni dari sekolah ini. Jadi rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan sekolah ini meskipun aku sudah lulus 5 tahun silam. Selain alasan karena jaraknya dekat dengan apartemenku,

Sekolah ini…menyimpan banyak kenangan indah untukku.

Atensiku kini beralih pada sekeliling ruangan kelas yang masih ku tempati sekarang lalu kuhirup nafasku dalam-dalam. Bau buku ini..serta bangku sekolah mengingatkanku akan masa lampau.

Masa dimana aku, pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta dibuatnya sampai sekarang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku murid yang letaknya berada paling belakang pada barisan kedua. Setelahnya kududuki bangku itu, netraku menatap lurus kearah papan tulis yang masih dipenuhi oleh tulisan materiku. Ya,bangku yang ku tempati sekarang adalah bangku yang kutempati saat aku masih menjadi murid disini.

Sekonyong-konyong fikiranku melayang pada saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu..

—Flashback—

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasku. Atensiku terfokus pada buku sejarah yang sedang kubaca. Aku tak menyarankan anda semua untuk meniru perilaku burukku yang satu ini. Jika sedang berjalan alangkah baiknya jika anda tunda dahulu aktivitas anda seperti membaca atau memainkan ponsel. Kalau tidak…

BRUKK

…..anda akan tertabrak oleh orang.

Tubuhku langsung terjatuh di lantai koridor, begitupun dengan orang yang menabrakku. Buku sejarah yang tadi kubaca terjatuh jua dari peganganku saat tubuhku ditabrak oleh seseorang. Terdengar suara ringisan dari orang yang menabrakku yang mengeluh sakit pada /maaf/ bokongnya. Akupun demikian. Benturan antara lantai dengan bokong yang sangat keras sehingga aku merasa tulang bokongku remuk.

Setelah ringisan, terdengarlah omelan dari orang yang menabrakku "Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Jangan membaca buku sambil berjalan!" Aku yang menjadi korban dalam insiden tabrakan ini dibuat mengerjap olehnya. Yang menabrak adalah dia namun kenapa aku yang diomeli?

"Tunggu dulu." Tentu saja aku sebagai korban tak menerimanya. Harusnya ia meminta maaf padaku,bukan mengomeliku. "Anda yang menabrak saya tapi mengapa saya yang dimarahi!?"

"Haah!?" gadis surai biru—yang tak lain adalah orang yang menabrakku itu malah meninggikan suaranya padaku "Bukannya ini salahmu? Kau berjalan tapi pandanganmu fokus pada buku!" ucapnya emosi. Memang benar ini salahku karena aku berjalan tapi pandanganku terfokus pada buku. Namun sepertinya gadis dihadapanku ini juga menyadari kesalahannya karena ia berlari di koridor sekolah,aku bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata _Azure_ miliknya. Namun karena rasa ego yang sudah menguasai kami berdua, hal sepele ini menjadi sebuah pertengkaran adu mulu yang hebat sampai-sampai murid dari kelas lain menjadi teralih pandangannya pada kami sehingga kami seperti tontonan sinetron gratis disini.

"Aaah baiklah!" ujarku pasrah sembari bangkit berdiri. Tak ada gunanya terus beradu mulut dengan gadis cerewet yang bahkan kemunculan figurnya baru kulihat hari ini di sekolahku. "Saya mengalah! Saya pasrah! Saya yang salah oke? Jadi maafkan Saya" tentu saja aku mengucapkannya dengan rasa tak _ikhlas_ karena hey! Aku adalah korban disini dan mengapa aku yang meminta maaf? Memang sepertinya hukum laki-laki selalu salah itu berlaku. Kuulurkan tanganku pada gadis surai biru yang masih terduduk di lantai koridor itu dengan perasaan mau tak mau. Aku melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk mengakhiri adu mulut ini karena malu rasanya menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Awalnya kukira ia akan mengabaikan uluran tanganku dan langsung beranjak pergi seperti khalayaknya perempuan egois yang sering kulihat di Drama-drama roman TV saat sang pria mengulurkan tangan padanya. Namun sepertinya aku salah menduganya…

Gadis itu membalas uluran tanganku dan bangkit berdiri. Tangannya begitu lembut bagaikan sutra..benar-benar lembut..

 _Yabai…_ mengapa hatiku berdebar sangat kencang? Apakah aku akan mati? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan debaran seperti ini.

Namun aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku itu tatkala gadis surai biru tersebut memberikan senyumannya padaku. Tunggu, itu senyuman jahat!

Ternyata niatan jahat sudah terpatri pada memori otaknya. Lihat saja, kini ia mencengkram tanganku dengan sangat kuat, hingga aku merasakan sakit pada tanganku sampai ke tulangnya. Sebagai tindakan reflek, aku langsung menarik tanganku dari cengkramannya. "Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Sakit tahu!"seruku. Namun gadis itu malah mentertawakan diriku. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Bweek! _Stupid Boy_!" ejeknya dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang sudah sangat fasih sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari hadapanku yang masih gondok perasaannya atas ejekannya barusan.

Singkat cerita, gadis yang menabrakku tadi pagi adalah anak baru di kelasku, namanya Neon Nostrade. Ia murid pindahan yang berasal dari New York. Meskipun ia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika namun dirinya tetap warga Negara Jepang. Ayahnya Neon pergi ke New York karena ia mempunyai pekerjaan disana yang mengharuskan dirinya menyekolahkan anak semata wayangnya itu di New York.

Awalnya kukira gadis bernama Neon itu adalah gadis yang memiliki watak menyebalkan. Namun sepertinya aku harus menarik pemikiranku barusan karena Neon adalah orang yang lumayan baik (meskipun sering membuatku gondok akan ejekannya) dan orang yang _Easy-going._ Ia baru seminggu disini tetapi sudah berhasil membuat banyak pria dari kelasku jatuh hati padanya. Harus kuakui Neon, selain orangnya yang _Easy-going_ ia juga memiliki paras yang sangat imut sehingga pada hari dimana ia baru masuk di sekolah ini ia langsung menjadi trending topik di sekolahan kami. Bahkan para guru juga selalu membicarakan Neon karena kepintarannya dalam berbahasa inggris baik dalam tulisan maupun lisan (Karena dia tinggal di New York sejak ia kecil jadi itu hal yang lumrah bagiku). Secara tak sadar rupanya ia berhasil membuatku mengagumi dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan, setelah aku semakin mengetahui dirinya seperti apa. Perasaanku yang awalnya hanya sebatas kekaguman pada Neon...kini mulai berubah.

Dan aku baru menyadari perasaanku ini pada saat aku bertanya langsung pada dirinya.

Waktu itu, pada sore hari. Aku dan Neon memutuskan untuk pulang bersama karena rumah kami berada di gang yang sama. Jarak rumahku dengan rumahnya hanya dibatasi oleh dua rumah keluarga Yamamura dan rumah keluarga Tanizaki. Saat itu aku dan Neon baru selesai piket kelas.

Seperti biasa, Neon selalu mengeluh padaku soal dirinya yang selalu dicegat oleh murid lelaki setiap saat. Bahkan saat ia baru keluar dari toilet sekolah, murid-murid lelaki dari berbagai kelas sudah senantiasa menanti kehadirannya. Ternyata susah ya jadi seleb dadakan Nagao.

Terlepas dari itu semua, sesuatu mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Memang bukan urusanku bahwa Neon mau dikerubungi banyak lelaki atau tidaknya karena itu urusan dirinya. Namun entah mengapa…entah mengapa perasaan ini seolah berkata bahwa aku sangat membenci dimana saat Neon dikerubungi oleh para lelaki yang bahkan sebagian dari mereka memiliki paras yang tampan yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Neon jatuh hati pada mereka.

Aku mengingikan semua darimu, perasaanmu, netramu, atensimu, hanya teruntuk untukku. Bukan untuk mereka…

Tanganku bergerak menuju dada. Ah..lagi-lagi debaran seperti ini. Debaran yang kurasakan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Neon.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakannya jika aku berada disampingnya…

Kuhentikan langkahku "Neon.." dan memanggil namanya. Kulihat Neon jua menghentikan langkahnya dan memutarkan badannya kearahku. Cahaya oranye yang menyirami dirinya membuatku kembali berdebar. Benar-benar indah diri perempuan surai biru ini saat sinar senja menyirami nya Bisa kurasakan wajahku yang kini memanas karenanya. Ah, kuharap tak ada rona merah yang menghiasi wajahku.

Sebuah senyuman lembut ia berikan padaku, membuat hatiku dibuat hangat oleh senyumannya itu. Benar-benar, apa kau adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna diantara semua ciptaan tuhan? Tanpa kusadari aku lagi-lagi mengagumi dirimu…

"Kenapa Kurapika?"

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." Jeda sejenak sebelum kuutarakan sebuah pertanyaan konyol pada dirinya . Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu, sekedar hanya untuk mengurangi kadar debaran ini. Setelah itu kuutarakan pertanyaan konyolku ini

"Apa kau pernah merasakan debaran di hatimu saat kau sedang bersama seseorang?" manikku menangkap figur gadis itu berdiri, diam membatu dengan matanya yang mengerjap setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Apakah ia merasa jijik dengan pertanyaanku barusan? Mungkin jawabannya iya karena setelah diam dalam keheningan gadis surai biru itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "J-jangan tertawa. Aku serius" lanjutku.

Kini gadis itu berkacak pinggang, senyuman (mengejek) terpatri jelas di wajah ayunya "Sebelumnya aku juga ingin bertanya padamu Kurapika."

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

"Jatuh cinta?" aku balik bertanya pada Neon.

"Benar, jatuh cinta." Ucapnya semangat "Kau bertanya seperti itu karena kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Tanda-tandanya ya ini." Jari telunjuk Neon bergerak menyentuh dada bidangku. Tentu saja aku sebagai sang empu langsung mundur satu langkah atas perlakuan Neon barusan. Memalukan, benar-benar memalukan.

"Neon!" omelku, namun ia hanya tertawa.

" _Yappari_ Kurapika sedang jatuh cinta. Bisa kurasakan jantungmu yang berdebar kencang bagaikan drum yang sedang dipukul dengan tempo yang cepat. Kau tahu? Tanda-tanda kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yaitu kau selalu merasakan debaran yang tak biasa saat kau sedang bersama dirinya maupun saat kau sedang memikirkannya."

Irisku dibuat melebar oleh jawaban Neon. suasana menjadi hening karena kini aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan perasaanku sendiri. Namun aku juga menyadari suatu hal yang faktanya sama sekali tak bisa ku ganggu gugat...

Aku, jatuh cinta pada Neon.

-End Of Flashback-

"Oh Kurapika, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Suara adam yang tak asing bagiku itu menyusup ke indra pendengaranku sehingga membuyarkan lamunanku atas masa lampau. Kualihkan pandanganku dari langit-langit ruang kelas menuju sesosok figur lelaki dewasa yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan jas lab sebagai pakaian kerjanya. Akupun langsung bangkit berdiri dari bangkuku dahulu dan berjalan menuju meja guru dimana aku menaruh buku-buku materiku.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, Leorio."sahutku pada lelaki yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu kelas itu. Kuambil buku materiku dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuanku dengan Neon. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri Koridor menuju luar kelas.

Biar kujelaskan satu hal, Leorio adalah guru IPA di sekolah Nagao ini. Selain itu juga kami sudah berteman sejak sekolah karena kami merupakan teman sekelas saat kami menjadi murid disini.

"Aah aku lapar." Ucap Leorio membuka pembicaraan "Apa kau ingin makan siang diluar Kurapika?"

"Kurasa tidak." Jawabku langsung tanpa berfikir panjang "Karena aku ingin mengunjungi Neon." Kulihat kini raut wajah pria itu berubah drastis menjadi raut seperti wanita yang sedang merajuk setelah aku menolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan." Ujarnya, mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendahuluiku. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Leorio menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya kearahku.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa. Tolong sampaikan juga pesanku padanya aku sangat merindukannya. Semoga dia selalu bahagia seperti saat kita menjadi teman sekelas dahulu."

—

 _Hei, Kau yang selalu tersenyum. Bukankah itu sedikit licik?_

 _Hei, aku pun semakin menjadi semakin kuat sejak hari itu._

 _Ya, untuk itu tak masalah. Angin pun tersenyum.._

—

"Ini bunga lily putih yang anda pesan, tuan." Tutur pelayan toko bunga itu sopan seraya memberikan buket bunga lily putih yang sudah kupesan "totalnya 500 yen".

Tanganku merogoh dompet yang kusimpan di saku celanaku dan memberikan uang selebaran 500 yen kepada pelayan toko bunga itu. pelayan itu mengucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima uang dariku seraya membungkuk karena aku sudah berbelanja di toko miliknya. Aku pun membalas membungkuk setelah itu aku meraih buket bunga itu dan segera beranjak dari toko bunga itu untuk mengujungi rumah Neon.

Berdebar..

Hati ini berdebar tak karuan….

Tanpa kusadari aku mempercepat langkahku sampai aku berlari. Aku berlari, terus berlari, mengikuti hatiku yang sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dirimu, Neon .

Kini kakiku melangkah memasuki area pemakaman, netraku meneliti setiap batu nisan yang berada di dalam area pemakaman ini setelah aku menangkap sebuah pohon sakura yang berguguran daun kemerahan mudanya tumbuh disamping rumah barumu. Segera saja kuhampiri rumahmu itu tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Neon…" sapaku setelah aku sampai di rumah barumu " _Hisashiburi._ Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban darimu. Hening yang kuterima, hanya suara angin yang menyapu dedaunan pohon sakura menginterupsi keheningan diantara kita. Aku pun tersenyum parau padamu.

Ah..benar juga. Apa aku mulai gila? untuk apa aku mengharapkan suaramu? Bahkan figurmu saja aku tak bisa melihatnya. Hanya gundukkan tanah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh rumput liar yang kulihat dengan jasadmu yang terbaring dibawahnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan menaruh bunga lily putih yang baru saja kubeli dari toko diatas makammu. Tanganku bergerak menuju batu nisan yang menghiasi makammu dan mengelusnya seperti aku mengelus rambutmu dahulu saat kau masih berada didunia ini.

"Aku rindu mengelus rambutmu disaat kau sedang merasa sedih. Apa kau juga merindukannya?" tanyaku. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanku,namun setidaknya aku hanya ingin meluapkan rasa rindu ini padamu setelah 4 tahun tidak pernah mendatangi makammu lagi.

"Maaf karena sudah lama tak mengunjungimu lagi, kuharap kau tak marah. Ah, Leorio berpesan padaku agar kau selalu bahagia dan murah senyum meskipun kau sudah berada di alam sana." Sebuah kekehan kecil kini keluar dari mulutku "Kau tahu, rasanya sepi sekali ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku juga Leorio untuk selama-lamanya. Terlebih kau pergi sebelum aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu.."

Tertunduk, kini kepalaku tertunduk karena menyadari kebodohan besar yang sangat kusesali sampai sekarang. Ah jika bukan karena ego hal yang seperti ini pasti tak akan terjadi. Dan aku yakin, kalau aku tak merasa gengsi pada waktu itu, kita pasti sedang menjalani indahnya bahtera rumah tangga dengan satu anak sebagai pelengkap kehidupan rumah tangga kita.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, takdir berkata lain.

Masih terpatri jelas di memori ingatanku saat Leorio terus mendesakku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, tentu saja desakan Leorio membuatmu merona dibuatnya begitupun denganku. Namun dari sorot matamu juga kulihat sebuah penantian dari apa yang akan kuucapkan padamu.

"Sudahlah cepat katakan Kurapika, kau tak ingin membuat Neon menunggu bukan?" Ujar Leorio memaksaku seraya menyikutku pelan. Wajahku semakin memanas dibuatnya. Aku meremas tali tasku, jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Sepertinya memang harus kukatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu. Akhirnya kubuka mulutku.

"Aku.."

Tadinya kupikir apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sesuai apa yang ada dihatiku,tetapi..

"…Mana mungkin menyukai gadis menyebalkan sepertimu."

..Tetapi kenyataannya, aku menuruti ego dibandingkan dengan hati.

"Kurapika?" Leorio menunjukkan wajah kebingungannya padaku. Tentu saja ia kebingungan karena jawabanku. Yang sering kuceritakan padanya adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada Neon, bukan perasaan yang seperti kuucapkan sekarang.

"Aku tak suka, gadis yang berisik sepertimu."

Tidak, bukan. Aku menyukai dirimu seberisik apapun. Kumohon hentikan.

"Aku tak suka, gadis yang banyak dikerubungi oleh banyak lelaki. Benar-benar murahan—"

BUKK!

Sebuah pukulan yang keras mendarat mulus dipipiku, membuatku tersungkur ketanah. Bukan pukulan dari Neon karena kurasakan tangan yang memukulku adalah tangan seorang lelaki. Tentu saja aku langsung bisa menebak bahwa Leorio lah yang memukulku.

"Leorio! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Neon membelaku. Ia berjalan menghampiriku yang tersungkur dan membantuku bangkit. Aku sudah berkata kasar padamu tapi mengapa..kau menolongku?.

Air mata…kumohon jangan keluar sekarang…

"Jangan salahkan aku karena memukulnya! Salahkan dirinya yang berbohong pada perasannya sendiri!" bentak Leorio. Aku benar-benar tak mengira bahwa ini akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran diantara kami bertiga.

"Leorio!—" sebelum Neon kembali membelaku, aku memberi kode padanya agar ia berhenti membelaku. "Kurapika, _demo…._ "

"Aku tak butuh dibela olehmu." Ujarku. Dan benar dugaanku, Neon langsung diam membatu setelah aku berucap demikian. Suasana sangat hening saat aku masih sibuk merapihkan diriku yang sedikit acak-acakan setelah dipukul oleh Leorio.

Setelah kurasa rapih, aku pun meraih tasku yang masih berada di tanah dan memakainya lalu memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bertahan dalam perdebatan ini. Terlebih lagi perdebatan antara sahabat.

"Tapi perkataanku barusan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan semata,Neon. Aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman saja. Tak ada perasaan lebih. Jadi jangan berharap."

Kukira kau akan marah.

Kukira kau akan membenciku.

Kukira kau akan memukulku juga seperti yang Leorio lakukan barusan.

Tetapi kau malah tersenyum keindahan setelah aku berkata demikian, membuatku semakin sakit hati. Licik, jika aku adalah kau, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu. Tetapi mengapa kau hanya tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

"Aku senang mendengarnya" tiga kalimat yang kudengar sebelum aku berlari menuju rumahku dan menyesali perkataanku semalam suntuk.

Pukul 2 dini hari, kurasakan getaran ponsel yang kutaruh dibawah bantal yang kupakai tidur membuatku tersadar dari alam mimpiku. Dengan malas kuraih ponselku dan menyalakan layarnya. Mataku menyipit karena cahaya ponsel yang sangat terang namun aku bisa melihat jelas nama orang yang mengirimiku pesan . Nama Neon terpampang jelas dilayar ponselku. Untuk apa ia mengirimiku pesan pada pagi buta seperti ini.

Ibu jariku bergerak kearah tulisan _'open'_ pada ponsel pintarku untuk membaca pesannya. Namun segera kuurungkan niatku karena perasaan ragu muncul menggerogotiku. Haruskah aku membuka pesan darimu setelah kejadian tadi sore?

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tak membacanya dan kembali menaruhnya dibawah bantal kemudian melanjutkan tidurku.

"Paling cuma protesan yang kudengar dari Neon besok."

Ternyata aku membuat kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Harusnya aku membaca pesanmu disaat itu juga. Jika saja aku membaca pesanmu tanpa ragu, aku pasti masih bisa melihat dirimu duduk dikelas dan bercanda denganmu.

Pagi pun menjelang namun sayang sekali awan gelap menutupi cerahnya pagi di kota Osaka. Beruntung sebelum hujan turun aku sudah sampai di sekolahku dengan keadaan kering. Sepi, suasana yang menggambarkan sekolahku sekarang namun aku tak bisa marah karenanya, lagipula memang ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kuterima karena aku datang pada jam dimana murid -murid yang lainnya masih sibuk mandi dan sarapan. Hanya satu alasan mengapa aku datang pagi untuk hari ini. Aku—tak—mau—berdesakan—di—kereta.

Selain itu, entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hari ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai dikelasku, langsung saja kubuka pintu kelasku dan masuk kedalamnya. Rupanya ada Leorio yang sudah duduk..tertunduk dibangkunya?

" ' _Sup_?" hanya itu yang kuucapkan sebagai sapaan padanya sembari menghampiri tempat dudukku. Jujur, aku masih tak berani menatap wajahnya karena kejadian kemarin.

Ia tak menoleh, bahkan menjawab sapaanku saja tidak. Ia pasti sangat marah padaku tapi…

Aku sama sekali tak mendapati bahwa dirinya masih marah padaku justru…..terlihat seperti sebuah kesedihan yang amat mendalam.

"Kau kenapa?" aku memberanikan diri untukbertanya pada lelaki yang umurnya lebih tua setahun dariku itu. Akhirnya setelah aku bertanya demikian,ia menoleh kearahku sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya secarah penuh. Matanya…sembab?

"Leorio?"

"Kurapika, apa kau sudah melihat berita pagi ini?"

"Berita?" aku kembali bertanya padanya. Jemariku memegang dagu, perempatan imajiner mungkin terlihat jelas dikeningku karena kini aku berusaha mengingat apa yang diberitakan tadi pagi. Kalau tidak salah berita hari ini membahas sebuah kasus pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh anak sekolahan. Korbannya masih belum diketahui karena masih sedang dalam proses identifikasi. "Sebuah kasus pemerkosaan. Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja membaca update beritanya melalui Koran elektrik." Jeda sebentar karena Leorio sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin ia sedang mencari berita yang ia maksud, dan benar saja. Ia langsung memberikan ponselnya padaku setelah ia menemukan beritanya dan memintaku untuk membacanya. "Korbannya sudah teridentifikasi dan namanya…."

Kalimat Leorio yang menggantung kini membuatku penasaran. Akupun membaca berita yang sedang hangat ini dari ponsel Leorio. Awalnya aku membaca berita pemerkosaan ini dengan biasa saja, sampai aku melihat nama korbannya..

Jantungku berdegup kencang karena amarah, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Kukepal tanganku kuat-kuat, nafasku memburu setelah membaca berita pemerkosaan ini. "N—Neon?"

Tidak mungkin, ini pasti bohong. Tidak ada keramaian di rumah Neon sejauh mata memandang saat aku berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

"Kejadiannya pukul 2 dini hari. Masih belum jelas apa yang dilakukan Neon pada jam seperti itu.."

Pukul 2 dini hari?

Dengan segera kurogoh ponselku dari tasku dan segera membaca pesan dari Neon yang belum sempat kubaca. Mataku melebar dibuatnya setelah aku membaca pesan dari Neon.

 _KURAPIKAHGDEBEJK!_

Satu buah pesan dari seorang Neon yang isinya sama sekali tak bisa kupahami. Namun ada satu hal yang tersirat dari pesan ini.

Dia meminta tolong padaku.

Tenggorokanku sakit.

Aku tak bisa bernafas.

Aku mendengar seseorang yang berteriak.

Aku sadar bahwa tenggorokanku sakit karena aku sendiri lah yang berteriak dengan keras.

Bodohnya aku yang tak membaca pesanmu disaat itu juga. Kini karena kebodohanku aku harus kehilangan dirimu untuk selama-lamanya.

Bodohnya aku yang berbohong padamu soal perasaanku padamu. Bodohnya aku yang berkata kasar padamu.

Air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi, tangisanku pecah. Suara teriakanku memenuhi ruangan kelas. Sesak…dadaku sesak….aku masih tak bisa mempercayai ini.

Kau, Neon Nostrade…cinta pertamaku sudah pergi dari dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkan aku disini dengan perasaan menyesal yang amat mendalam. Penyesalan yang sama sekali tak bisa kumaafkan sampai sekarang.

Kenangan pahit yang sama sekali tak ingin kuingat. Namun bayang-bayangnya selalu menghantui diriku saat aku tengah memikirkanmu. Seandainya waktu bisa kembali diulang, aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahnku yang dulu, agar aku tak merasakan penyesalan yang amat mendalam seperti sekarang. Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. Aku ingin melihatmu, tidur disampingku. Pada pagi hari kau membangunkanku dengan suara lembutmu untuk menyuruhku agar segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Aku ingin melihatmu, berdiri di dapur sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecil kita. Aku ingin, melihat anak kita duduk dengan ceria ketika kita sedang sarapan Aku ingin, melihatmu merapihkan kemeja dan dasiku sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor. Aku ingin mengalami semua itu, aku ingin!

Aku menginginkannya, tapi aku juga yang membuat nasi menjadi bubur.

Ingin rasanya aku mengirimkan surat pada diriku dimasa lalu agar ia dapat merubah masa depan dan tak mengalami hal yang sedang kualami sekarang ini. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Aah…sepertinya aku harus terus menjalani hidup ini bersama penyesalan yang selalu menghantuiku.

—FIN—

A/N: haai, saya balik lagi dengan cerita pelarian dari ff sebelumnya.

iya cuma pelarian aja kok karena saat ini saya lagi buntu ide di ff sebelumnya -w-)

kali ini saya terinspirasi dari lagunya Ikimonogakari—Last Scene. Lagunya unch sangad.

Selain itu maafkan saya atas ff ini, saya masih belajar buat ngembangin alur plotting dengan menggunakan 'aku' sebagai point of view nya /yha. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada bahasa yang nggak 'unch' (?) pas dibaca.

err—mungkin segitu aja dari Author, krisarnya ditunggu~ Terima Kasih~


End file.
